Bartre
, Bartr |fullname = |jap_fullname = |alias = |jap_alias = |gender =Male |race =Human |relatives =Karla (Wife) Karel (Brother-in-Law) Unnamed Mother-in-Law Unnamed Father-in-Law Fir (Daughter) |game =Fire Emblem: The Blazing Blade Fire Emblem: The Binding Blade Fire Emblem Heroes |firstseen =Chapter 11: Taking Leave (Eliwood's story) or Chapter 12: Birds of a Feather (Hector's story) (The Blazing Blade) Chapter 11B: Escape to Freedom (The Binding Blade) |class =Fighter (The Blazing Blade) Warrior (The Binding Blade) |mirage = |voiceby ='Japanese' Kentarou Toone English Kyle Hebert }} Bartre is a playable character in Fire Emblem: The Binding Blade and Fire Emblem: The Blazing Blade. He appears alongside Dorcas in Chapter 11 of The Blazing Blade when Eliwood wishes to save a village from bandits. He also appears in The Binding Blade as Karla's husband, Fir's father, and Karel's brother-in-law. Profile ''Fire Emblem: The Binding Blade In ''The Binding Blade, he can only be recruited if certain conditions are met: he only appears in Chapter 11B. Visiting a certain village in Chapter 9 determines whether the player will go to Chapters 10A and 11A, or 10B and 11B. If the player takes the 'B' route, Larum and Echidna, who appear in the A route, cannot be recruited. Bartre was still the rash man he is known to be, but he was older and wiser. In the game, Bartre can be involved in several support conversations, including one with his brother-in-law, Karel. In those conversations, Bartre mainly talks of his then late wife Karla, and about how she died at his side. Bartre also supports with his daughter, Fir. In the A-Level conversation, he apologizes to her for not bringing her up well enough, and not being there when she needed him. Fir's tone implies that he can be a bit overprotective at times, but he just means to be by her side. Bartre can support with a few others as well, but most of these supports are based on him sharing experiences with them and training with them. Often the first thing he does when "training" with another character is ask them to punch him as hard as they can. Personality In The Blazing Blade, Bartre is shown to be very rash and reckless, but good-hearted. He also shows a lack of education; for example, he says "Hard words make my head hurt!" in a support conversation with Canas, and showing Raven a family tree so illegible that Raven could not even read it. Bartre often encourages rigorous exercise, and will encourage people to hit him as hard as they can. In The Binding Blade, Bartre still shows rash and reckless behavior, but age has given him more wisdom, as he thinks much more, and shows more control. However, he can still show his warrior's spirit, like in his support conversation with Gonzalez. In-Game ''Fire Emblem: The Binding Blade Base Stats Growth Rates |70% |40% |20% |30% |20% |20% |5% |} Supports *Fir *Karel *Zeiss *Cath *Gonzalez Overall Bartre has great HP and strength, but he possesses low skill and speed, which hinders his offensive capabilities, since most axes have rather low accuracy in this game. He will have trouble hitting opponents with axes. However, he comes with A rank Axes and a Brave Axe in his inventory, allowing him to use most axes at base, with access to Armads quite soon. Furthermore, while he can make a good bow user, there are also several other options for archers, though if you fix that skill rating, Bartre can make a passable substitute. Bartre has the best base Strength in the game but only has a D rank in bows. Even so, he is very effective at dealing massive amounts of damage to Wyvern Riders, even killing them, although one of your archers or nomads should be taking care of bow shenanigans. He also has very good HP and can take a good amount of punishment. Having the best Strength and weapon ranks of the Warriors may make him more useable if you need someone who can pack a better hit. Considering the fact that Wade and Lot do not double very often, Bartre may end up being your most useful Warrior. He also has many supports that boost critical and avoid, which can augment his offense and durability by a nice amount. Fire Emblem: The Blazing Blade Description: ''One of Eliwood's guardsmen. Duty is everything to him. Base Stats Growth Rates |85% |50% |35% |40% |30% |30% |25% |} Promotion Gains +40 E }} Supports *Karla *Dorcas *Canas *Raven *Renault Overall He joins early and has free deployment for quite a while during the main campaign but, he still faces a big problem. Bartre's base speed is 3, which means he can't even double 0 AS enemies. Compared to Dorcas who has a lower speed growth (40% vs 20%) but much higher speed base (3 vs 6), Dorcas will be able to double slower enemies such as soldiers and armor knights (and even more types of enemies if he received Lyn mode investment). Even with a 40% speed growth, it will take a lot of investment for resources he competes for such as EXP, Speedwings and a Hero's Crest to keep pace. ''Fire Emblem Heroes :''An outpost warrior who went on a journey to find his beloved daughter, Fir. Appears in Fire Emblem: The Binding Blade. Base Stats Rarity: Axe |Skill= Steel Axe }} Axe |Skill= Hammer Smite }} Axe |Skill Hammer+ Smite }} Skills Overall Base Set Bartre remains true to his original self with monstrous Atk and HP and decent Def. Unfortunately his low Spd is a hindrance against dueling units, especially against common red threats. His Res is not any better as his magical bulk is near non-existent. Nevertheless, he is an easy to acquire unit that can smash a decent portion of potential opponents in battle. While he can take a few hits from blue and green physical units, Bartre is usually built to outright kill an opponent in a single blow. Bartre began with a Hammer giving him a better dueling role against common armors like Effie, Fallen Hardin, and even Hector in some instances. He could later use the Weapon Refinery to change it into a Slaying Hammer, boosting the base might and, when further refined, could completely negate the visible buffs on an armor unit. He later received his own personal weapon, Axe of Virility, which is an even stronger armor slaying weapon, but with a Fury effect added on when refined. Thanks to this, Bartre can achieve an astounding physical might that can easily one-hit KO a lot of vulnerable units and becomes a veritable armor slaying machine in turn. Bartre has Smite, allowing him to push an adjacent ally two spaces in the direction he is interacting with his ally. This is valuable for Aether Raids in particular to encroach the enemy. He is an innate Fury unit which does double stack its benefits on top of his weapon refine, leading to a neutral 58 Atk and 39 Def, which is beefy enough to withstand physical blows from blues and most bow, non-poison dagger users, and physical green units. However, his HP is quickly whittled down due to the damage recoil afterwards. Brash Assault addresses his low Spd by giving him a guaranteed follow-up attack so long as he is under 50% HP and his opponent can counter him. The HP threshold to activate is dangerously low and the enemy requirements to activate it is very specific as well, reducing its overall viability. Trying to use it will likely not lead to decent results and is a huge gamble if trying to force Bartre to maintain a maximum of 24 HP at all times. Counters A vast majority of mages in Heroes can easily dispatch him with the clearest being all red mages, most strong green mages like Nino and Soren, and even some blue mages like Reinhardt and Linde. Some offensive healers can also perform similarly such as Brave Veronica, Priscilla and Elise who, when running Wrathful Staff, can fully exploit his res. Strong red units like Lucina, Mia, Ayra, and Fallen Celica can easily win a fight against Bartre through their sheer force, color advantage, and sometimes good bulk themselves. Bartre himself can barely stand against bulky reds even with his high Atk. Skill Inheritance Bartre’s sets maximize on his Atk to launch a single, powerful blow before his opponent gets the chance to attack him. Regardless of his sets, Bartre uses some universal ones. Reposition is expected for unit placement manipulation. His high HP makes him an excellent user of Panic Ploy as well as Infantry Pulse as he is likely higher in HP than most of his enemies or allies respectively. His special can range from Moonbow to ignore 30% of the enemy Def whenever it procs to Glimmer to take full advantage of ally buffs. His high Def also makes Bonfire perfectly viable as well. Some prefer maxing out Bartre’s offense by giving him a Brave Axe instead. With the ability to attack immediately twice plus 6 more Atk with Death Blow as the usual combo piece, Bartre can launch two immediate 50 Atk on most enemies. Chill Defense penalizes the enemy with the highest Def so he can better run through them. Axe of Virility is best built to take on Armor units. He already has Fury on hand and the only remaining skill needed is Guard to slow down enemy special cooldown. In combination with a Quick Riposte seal, Bartre patches his slow Spd during the enemy phase. Quotes Death quote in FE6 "My strength...was lacking..." ''-Bartre's death quote in FE6'' Defeat quote in FE7 Bartre: Errgh... I'm done for. I'll be back, though! Once I've healed, I'll be back! (End of chapter) Eliwood: Marcus, where's Bartre? Marcus: He was gravely wounded in the last battle. He sends his apologies for failing to fulfill his duties. Eliwood: I see... Final Chapter: Light quote Final Chapter: Beyond the Darkness Quote ''Heroes'' :Bartre/Heroes Quotes Possible Endings The Blazing Blade ; Bartre- Wild Axefighter : "Bartre continued his quest from country to country. Rumors say that he fell in love with his own mortal enemy." ; Bartre and Karla : "Karla and Bartre were reunited in Ostia, During the battle, they became friends. That friendship deepened into love, and they were wed. Later, Karla died of illness. Bartre took their daughter to her uncle and joined Karla." The Binding Blade ; Bartre - Ferocious Warrior (怒れる闘士 Okoreru tōshi) : "After returning home, Bartre opened a small bar. His jolly personality and uncanny talent for cooking ensured success, but what really kept the customers coming back were the stories he had to tell about his valor in battle." Non-Canon Appearances Fire Emblem Heroes Bartre appears as an obtainable character. His class is Fearless Warrior. ;Fearless Warrior *An outpost warrior who went on a journey to find his beloved daughter, Fir. Appears in Fire Emblem: The Binding Blade. Trivia *According to a Japanese gaming news website, Bartre landed 43rd place out of 80 in the character popularity poll for Fire Emblem: The Binding Blade. *To get Karla, Bartre has to be a Level 5 Warrior, but in The Binding Blade, he appears as a Level 2 Warrior, although this seems to be more gameplay related than story related. *Strangely, Bartre's ending with Karla in The Blazing Blade claims that he left Fir with Karel implies he died, when he later appears in The Binding Blade. This seems to be a mistranslation, as the ending in Japanese version does not imply this. *Bartre's growth rates in The Blazing Blade are identical to Dozla's growth rates from Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones. Etymology The Japanese name, Baatoru, means "hero" in Mongolian. Gallery File:Bartre Heroes.png|Bartre illustrated by Okaya appears in Fire Emblem Heroes. File:Bartre Fight.png|Bartre illustrated by Okaya appears in Fire Emblem Heroes. File:Bartre Skill.png|Bartre illustrated by Okaya appears in Fire Emblem Heroes. File:Bartre Damaged.png|Bartre illustrated by Okaya appears in Fire Emblem Heroes. File:Bartre RnK.png|Bartre in-game portrait in Fire Emblem: The Blazing Blade. File:Bartre FnT.png|Bartre in-game portrait in Fire Emblem: The Binding Blade. File:Bartre as Fighter.JPG|Bartre as a Fighter in The Blazing Blade. File:Bartre as a Warrior.JPG|Bartre as a Warrior in The Blazing Blade. File:Bartre as a Warrior with a Bow.JPG|Bartre as a Warrior with a Bow in The Blazing Blade. BartreHeroes.png|Bartre's sprite in Fire Emblem Heroes Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem: The Blazing Blade characters Category:Fire Emblem: The Binding Blade characters Category:Fire Emblem Heroes Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Characters